izfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Grounded Of Doom
Play Theme Song First https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgX2cu9N6_8 One evening at Dib's house it was the middle of the night and Dib was still working on how to expose Zim and prove his race to everyone. Meanwhile while still trying to sleep Gaz notices Dib still up working on his plan on how to stop Zim suddenly she confronted him and asked what was he doing and Dib told her that he had stayed up all night to still find prove about Zim being an alien but he also told her to not tell the Professor or he will get in trouble Gaz didn't really care but she left back to bed as Dib went back to work. As the next morning approaches Dib Gaz and the Professor were eating breakfast and suddenly Gaz ended up spilling the beans on Dib by telling their dad on what he did instead of sleeping. Dib was shocked that Gaz snitched on him evening through he made her a promise to not tell their dad. Soon their dad got told and the dad told Dib to go to his room for the weekend cause he will not go out and spy on Zim or do anything else around town. Dib was soon up in his room and was mad that Gaz told on him evening through that Dib was searching up Zim's house and trying to prove everyone he was right. Meanwhile Gaz and the Professor saw Dib in his room again but this time the dad took away Dib's stuff. Dib was shocked to see why was he doing that and the dad told him that he was not allowed to search anything about Zim so the dad suddenly told Dib that he had no choice but to take away his alien stuff and evening ground him until he can trust him again and especially not to mention that he would be also taking away Tak's ship that he had hid in their garage which Gaz told their dad about it being there by Dib after when Dib had used it recently to fly after to attack Zim during Of The Law and Finally And Invader???? Dib was grounded for the weekend. Meanwhile Dib had nothing to do in his room as he was grounded and he had to do something to make it through the weekend without his stuff or Tak's ship. later that day as Dib was still grounded he wanted to do something but he couldn't do anything because all his stuff was gone after being taken from his dad so he decided to sneak out of the house to get to Zim's house but as he started to go out through the window his dad saw him and cut the wire that Dib was hanging on to and he told him that he was his age too and he did the same-thing before he caught so his dad locked his windows and Dib was sented to his room again. Meanwhile Dib still in his room wanted to go to Zim's house to spy on him but he had to figure out how to get out but his dad knew everything about his escape plans and Dib was now busted for it but Dibs dad did say to him that if Dib stays in his room for the weekend grounded he can go out and go back to what hes doing again which Dib was glad and made that promise. Soon later while Dib was still grounded and he did make a promise to his dad about not hunting Zim for the weekend soon the weekend was coming to an end and Dib only had a few hours left to go and soon the the weekend was over and Dib was finally ungrounded and he went back to his normal self as the episode fads to black. Note: This Is The Last Of Three Not To Feature Zim. Play End Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrQXYlu9hkA